1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a targeted controlled release system that can be incorporated into hair, skin, and fabric care products such as shampoos, conditioners, lotions, creams, body wash, liquid laundry detergent, fabric softener, and other hair, skin, and fabric care products that effectively delivers a broad range of active ingredients and sensory markers onto hair, hair follicles, skin, and fabric, prolongs their release rate over an extended period of time, or provides heat triggered release of active ingredients and high impact fragrance “burst” upon blow drying the hair or ironing the fabric. The invention further relates to skin, hair, and fabric care products comprising the targeted controlled release system of the present invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumers are becoming increasingly educated and expect a high level of sophistication and multi functionality in their products. They expect that these products, not only to clean, but also condition, nourish, and provide a lasting impression of clean and freshness. Consumer acceptance of products is determined not only by the performance achieved with these products but the perception and aesthetics associated therewith. There is also a need to convey to the consumer the product performance and effectiveness (i.e., the hair, skin, or fabric is clean, the hair and skin are being conditioned and nourished, etc.). Fragrance is an important aspect of the successful products and they can also be utilized, in addition to imparting an aesthetically pleasing odor, to convey the consumer the product performance.
Publications in the prior art indicate attempts to fulfill the foregoing needs to increase the deposition of active ingredients and sensory markers (fragrances, cooling and heating agents, etc.) onto hair, skin, and fabric to hinder or delay their release rate so that the hair and skin are healthier and remains aesthetically pleasing for a prolonged length of time.
A conventional approach that has been described employs emulsions, liposomes, and other lipid vesicles to deposit the active ingredients onto the hair and skin. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,942,038; 5,124,081; 5,198,470; 5,330,758; 5,510,120; 5,518,736; 5,591,449; 5,658,575; 5,660,853; 5,741,518; 5,753,241; 5,759,526; 5,773,611; 5,814,343; 5,874,105; 5,885,564; 5,925,364; 6,010,707; 6,015,574; 6,039,936; 6,066,328; 6,071,535; and 6,126,948. These types of systems have the limitation of being unstable, and can only be used for encapsulation of certain types of materials. Stability has limited the use of liposomes for controlled delivery, both in terms of shelf life and after administration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,564 discloses personal care products comprising an aqueous dispersion of particles of silicone wherein said particles have a surface modifier adsorbed on the surface thereof in an amount sufficient to achieve a particle size of less than about 400 nanometers (nm). The particles of this invention contain a discrete phase of silicone having a surface modifier adsorbed on the surface thereof. Suitable surface modifiers can preferably be selected from known organic and inorganic excipients. Such excipients include various polymers, low molecular weight oligomers, natural products and surfactants. Preferred surface modifiers include nonionic and anionic surfactants.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,531 discloses the uses of inorganic charged colloidal silica as a carrier system for hair care products. The penetration or absorption of water, oils, collagen, and other materials into the hair is greatly increased by adding a small quantity of inorganic charged colloidal silica to provide an aqueous suspension of the charged colloidal silica particles along with the material to be absorbed into the hair. In coloring hair, dye components can be absorbed into the hair without the use of alkaline solutions which damage the hair, and in perming hair, the disulfide bonds in the hair can be broken by tension caused by swelling due to water absorption in the hair, again without the use of damaging alkaline solutions. It is believed that the porosity and stable hydration of the hair can be varied through altering the electrostatic charge on the hair. The aqueous suspension of charged silica particles applied to the hair appears to alter this charge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,839 discloses incorporating deformable hollow particles into cosmetic and/or dermatological compositions containing fatty substances, for markedly reduce or eliminate the sticky and/or greasy feel attributed to these fatty substances. Preferably, the particles are in the form of hollow microspheres or microbeads, having a particle size ranging from 1 micron to 250 microns, and comprising a copolymer of vinylidene chloride, acrylonitrile and a (meth)acrylate co monomer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,800 discloses an aqueous suspension of solid lipoid nanoparticles, comprising at least one lipid and preferably also at least one emulsifier, for topical application to the body. The nano-particles disclosed are preferably non-ionic and the emulsifiers used in the processing of these particles are preferably chosen from the groups of polyoxyethylene alkyl ethers and sorbitan esters. The particles have a mean particle size of between 50–1000 nm and their concentration is between 0.01–60 wt %, by weight of the suspension. A medicament can be incorporated into the continuous phase of the suspension or in a vehicle, which is added to the suspension. The invention further provides manufacturing methods for the aqueous suspension.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,060 discloses microcapsules with a wall of crosslinked plant polyphenols and compositions containing them. The microcapsules are obtained by the interfacial crosslinking of plant polyphenols, particularly flavonoids. When incorporated in a composition such as a cosmetic, pharmaceutical, dietetic or food composition, these microcapsules make it possible to prevent any impairment of this composition, in particular any color modification, while at the same time preserving the activity, especially the anti-free radical and/or antioxidizing activity, of the plant polyphenols, particularly the flavonoids.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,851,517 and 5,945,095 disclose compositions including a dispersion of polymer particles in a non-aqueous medium. A dispersion of surface-stabilized polymer particles can be used in a non-aqueous medium, in a cosmetic, hygiene or pharmaceutical composition. The dispersions may, in particular, be in the form of nano-particles of polymers in stable dispersion in a non-aqueous medium. The nano-particles are preferably between 5 and 600 nm in size, given that beyond about 600 nm, the particle dispersions become much less stable. The polymers used can be of any nature, such as radical polymers, polycondensates or polymers of natural origin. These polymers may, in particular, be crosslinked. Among the non-film-forming polymers described are vinyl or acrylic radical copolymers or homopolymers, which are optionally crosslinked, preferably having a Tg of greater than or equal to 40 degree C., such as polymethyl methacrylate, polystyrene, or poly-tert-butyl acrylate.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,759,526 and 5,919,487 disclose nanoparticles coated with a lamellar phase based on silicone surfactant and compositions containing them. The nanoparticles, and in particular nanocapsules, provided with a lamellar coating obtained from a silicone surfactant, can be used in a composition, in particular a topical composition, for treatment of the skin, mucosae, nails, scalp and/or hair. Nanoparticles ranging in size from 10 to 1000 nm are composed of a polymer encapsulating an oily phase and coated with a lamellar coating, wherein the lamellar coating comprises at least one silicone surfactant containing at least a oxyethylenated and/or oxypropylenated chain. The nanoparticles preferably range in size from 10 to 600 nm. The polymers constituting the nanoparticles can be biodegradable or non-biodegradable polymers. Poly-L- and -DL-lactides and polycaprolactones are especially preferred as biodegradable polymers. Among non-biodegradable polymers, copolymers of vinyl chloride and vinyl acetate and copolymers of methacrylic acid and methacrylic acid methyl ester are especially preferred.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,013,618 and 6,087,322 disclose the use of pro-accords as a method to enhance fragrance performance from personal care products. Typically the pro-accords are comprised of orthoesters, ketals, acetals, orthocarbonates which release two or more fragrance raw materials upon hydrolysis.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,792 discloses a controlled, time-release microparticulate active and bioactive compositions (including perfuming compositions) for targeted delivery to services such as skin, hair and fabric and the environment proximate thereto, where the active and bioactive materials have a calculated log P values of between 1 and 8 (P being the n-octanol-water partition coefficient). Such compositions include the active or bioactive material in single phase, solid solution in a wax or polymer matrix also having coated thereon and/or containing a compatible surfactant. Also described are processes and apparatus for preparing such compositions. The emphasis of U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,792 is in engineering the fragrance formulation and thus limiting the type of fragrances that can be used with the system. The creation of such composition also requires the use of surfactant or emulsifier, which can increase the partition of the fragrance into the aqueous phase and reduce encapsulation efficacy and the amount of fragrance being deposited on the target site.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,272 discloses fabric conditioning compositions containing particles of size 0.1 to 200 microns and of melting point 38 degrees C. to 150 degrees C. and comprising a wax-like carrier substance and a perfume. The particles are distributed throughout a composition, especially an aqueous fabric softening composition which contains a fabric-substantive cationic surfactant. Cetyl trimethyl ammonium bromide is described as an example of the cationic surfactant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,837 discloses a microsuspension system and method for its preparation. The microsuspension contains lipospheres which are solid, water-insoluble microparticles that have a layer of a phospholipid embedded on their surface. The core of the liposphere is a solid substance to be delivered or a substance to be delivered that is dispersed in an inert solid vehicle such as a wax.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,853 discloses a personal cleansing composition comprising:    (a) from about 0.001% up to about 10% by weight of an enduring perfume composition having at least about 70% components with a calculated log.sub.10 P.gtoreq.3 and a boiling point of 250 degree C.;    (b) from about 0.01% up to about 95% by weight of a surfactant system; and    (c) the balance comprising carrierwherein the pH is from about 4 up to about 11. The disclosure of Trinh, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,853 is incorporated by reference herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,660 discloses compositions to deposit an active substance on a target surface. The active substance is left on the surface after the product is rinsed off the surface. The preferred deposition is from compositions containing an anionic or nonionic active in the co-presence of an anionic surfactant. The compositions contain carrier particles having a zwitterionic or cationic surface and a plurality of outwardly protruding filaments containing charged organocarbyl groups. The active substance is contained within the carrier particles. Examples of target surfaces are mammalian skin, hair or nails.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,206 discloses a rinse-added fabric softening composition selected from the group consisting of:    I. a solid particulate composition comprising:    (A) from about 50% to about 95% of biodegradable cationic quaternary ammonium fabric softening compound:    (B) from about 0.01% to about 15% of an enduring perfume comprising at least 70% of enduring perfume ingredients selected from the group consisting of: ingredients having a boiling point of at least about 250 degrees C. and a ClogP of at least about 3, wherein ClogP is the calculated octanol/water partitioning coefficient as the logarithm to the base 10 logP, said ingredients having a boiling point of at least 250 degrees C. and a ClogP of at least about 3 being less than 70% by weight of said enduring perfume so that a perfume with only ingredients having a boiling point of at least about 250 degrees C. and a ClogP of at least about 3 will not be an enduring perfume; cis-jasmone; dimethyl benzyl carbinyl acetate; ethyl vanillin; geranyl acetate; .alpha.-ionone; .beta.-ionone; gamma.-ionone; KOAVONE®; lauric aldehyde; methyl dihydrojasmonate; methyl nonyl acetaldehyde; .gamma.-nonalactone; phenoxy ethyl iso-butyrate; phenyl ethyl dimethyl carbinol; phenyl ethyl dimethyl carbinyl acetate; .alpha.-methyl-4-(2-methylpropyl)-benzenepropanal; 6-acetyl-1,1,3,4,4,6-hexamethyl tetrahydronaphthalene; undecylenic aldehyde; vanillin; 2,5,5-trimethyl-2-pentyl-cyclopentanone; 2-tert-butylcyclohexanol; verdox; para-tert-butylcyclohexyl acetate; and mixtures thereof;    (C) optionally, from about 0% to about 30% of dispersibility modifier; and    (D) optionally, from about 0% to about 15% of a pH modifier; and    II. a liquid composition comprising:    (A) from about 0.5% to about 80% of biodegradable cationic fabric softening compound;    (B) from about 0.01% to about 10% of an enduring perfume comprising at least 70% of enduring perfume ingredients selected from the group consisting of: ingredients having a boiling point of at least about 250 degrees C. and a ClogP of at least 3, said ingredients having a boiling point of at least about 250 degrees C. and a ClogP of at least about 3 being less than 70% by weight of said enduring perfume so that a perfume with only ingredients having a boiling point of at least about 250 degrees C. and a ClogP of at least about 3 will not be an enduring perfume; cis-jasmone; dimethyl benzyl carbinyl acetate; ethyl vanillin; geranyl acetate; .alpha.-ionone; .beta.-ionone; .gamma.-ionone; KOAVONE®; lauric aldehyde; methyl dihydrojasmonate; methyl nonyl acetaldehyde; .gamma.-nonalactone; phenoxy ethyl iso-butyrate; phenyl ethyl dimethyl carbinol; phenyl ethyl dimethyl carbinyl acetate; .alpha.-methyl-4-(2-methylpropyl)-benzenepropanal; 6-acetyl-1,1,3,4,4,6-hexamethyl tetrahydronaphthalene; undecylenic aldehyde; vanillin; 2,5,5-trimethyl-2-pentyl-cyclopentanone; 2-tert-butylcyclohexanol; verdox; para-tert-butylcylohexyl acetate; and mixtures thereof;    (C) optionally, from about 0% to about 30% of dispersibility modifier; and    (D) the balance comprising a liquid carrier selected from the group consisting of water, C1-4 monohydric alcohol; C2-6 polyhydric alcohol; propylene carbonate; liquid polyethylene glycols; and mixtures thereof; and wherein the dispersibility modifier affects the viscosity, dispersibility or both.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,841 discloses a process for preparing encapsulated active particles by the steps of: dispersing active materials in molten wax; emulsifying the active/wax dispersion in an aqueous surfactant solution for no longer than 4 minutes; quenching the capsules by cooling; and retrieving solidified capsules. Examples of active materials are fragrances.
PCT Published Application No. 95/11936 published on Oct. 20, 1994 discloses finely dispersed wax dispersions with a long shelf life which can be obtained by heating: (A) 10 to 80 weight percent of a wax with (B) 0.5 to 30 weight percent of a hydrophilic nonionic dispersant with an HLB value of 8 to 18 and (C) 1 to 30 weight percent of a hydrophobic co-dispersant from the group of fatty alcohols with 12–22 carbon atoms or the partial esters of polyols with 3–6 carbon atoms with fatty acids with 12–22 carbon atoms, and then heating the dispersion obtained to a temperature within or above the phase inversion point or producing a dispersion directly at this temperature and subsequently cooling the dispersion to a temperature below the phase inversion range.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,520 discloses a transparent leave-on hair treatment composition including capsules of a water insoluble hair-treating compound encased in a shell material, such as gelatin or acacia gum. The capsules have a diameter of about 425 to about 2800 microns and are broken during application of the hair treatment composition to hair or by combing the hair after application of the hair treatment composition. The aqueous leave-on composition is applied to the hair and the water insoluble hair-treating compound is released from the capsules to treat the hair. The shell disintegrates into sufficiently small residual particles such that the physical and esthetic properties of the hair, like shine and comb ability, are retained.
Cationic deposition polymers have been conventionally used to enhance deposition of certain nonvolatile components from shampoos and other personal cleansing compositions. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,037,818 and 5,085,857 describe the use of cationic guar gum to enhance the deposition of antidandruff particles and insoluble nonvolatile silicone, respectively. Deposition polymers have also been proposed to enhance the deposition of sunscreen materials from a shampoo composition. In EP 386,898 a cationic polygalactomannan gum derivative is used. WO 95/22311 describes the use of certain cationic polymers to increase the deposition of nonvolatile benefit agents which include silicones, fats and oils, waxes, hydrocarbons, fatty acids and fatty alcohols, lipids, vitamins and sunscreens.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,899 discloses fabric softener compositions that have enhanced softening benefits. The fabric softeners consist of a fabric softener active in combination with a cationic charge booster. The cationic charge boosters are suitable for use with any fabric softener active, preferably with diester and diamide quaternary ammonium (DEQA) compounds. Similar phenomena were also observed for hair care products. U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,091 discloses that the pretreatment of hair on the human head, preceding shampooing the hair with anionic type hair shampoos, and with compositions for effecting such pretreatment, to obtain highly improved manageability of the hair after shampooing and with improved fullness, comb ability and other desired properties of the hair. The pretreatment compositions utilize readily water-soluble quaternary ammonium compounds, particularly in combination with certain agents, notably polyethylenimines and N-ethanolacetamide, and desirably together with various supplemental ingredients.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an efficient delivery system, to effectively deposit active ingredients onto target surfaces, such as hair, skin, and fabric and there is a need in the art for a method to provide sufficient cationic charge density onto particle surface that is needed as means to boost the overall charge density of particles thereby providing enhanced deposition of particles onto hair, skin, and fabric.